Musical Expression
by SolitaryLotus
Summary: Allen can't stop thinking about the Japanese guitarist of the popular band, Bleeding Lotus. Will he melt the cold boy's heart? WARNING! This story contains YAOI! Yullen centric, one-sided slight LavixKanda, LavixLenalee. AllenxRoad bashing.


WARNING! This story contains YAOI! Yullen centric, one-sided slight LavixKanda, LavixLenalee. AllenxRoad bashing. You were warned!

So this came about randomly as I was working on my other Yullen fanfiction, Fallen, while listening to some music from The GazettE. The idea of a D. Gray Man band is probably overdone but...here's another one nonetheless!

Rated: T [for language]

**Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines.

_Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the songs quoted or referenced to in this story.

* * *

**Discovery**

"Allen! Allen-kun! You just _have_ to see this!"

"Oh my god, you were totally right, Road-chan!"

"I know! Isn't he so _hot~_? Allen! Come see~!"

"I don't know if Allen-kun's into this stuff, Road..."

"Nonsense, Lenalee. He'll love Bleeding Lotus, I just know it! ALLEN!"

The sixteen-year-old sighed in resignation.

_Girls..._

Allen stood from the couch where he'd been trying to take a nap with a grunt, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his back with a satisfying crack. His arms fell limply to his sides as he glanced over at Lenalee and Road. The girls were currently sitting at the kitchen table, leaning forward eagerly and peering at the screen of Road's laptop. Some sort of music he'd never heard before was blasting from the speakers. Road pointed at something and Lenalee giggled with her hand over her mouth, then the spiky-haired girl's head shot up and she glared at Allen menacingly.

"You're so slow, baka! Get over here already!"

The "baka" in question narrowed his silver eyes to meet the obstinate girl's oddly golden ones. Road narrowed her own and pouted, the bottom lip curling outwards.

_Crap...she always does that..._

Allen slapped a hand over his face and ran his fingers through the white locks of his hair. He always lost when it came to Road.

"Alright, alright...I'm coming."

Road grinned and Lenalee sighed, catching Allen's eyes as he came over apologetically.

"Road, you're so abusive to your boyfriend. You should be nicer."

The girl seemed not to listen, merely giggling and jabbing her finger at the screen excitedly as Allen rounded behind them to see what they were looking at.

"So what did you want me t-"

He instantly fell silent at the sight of the picture that jumped out at him from the glowing screen. Lenalee smiled up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, embarrassed. Road clapped her hands and grinned at him, no sign of embarrassment whatsoever. Allen's face flushed and he felt a lump form in his throat, blinking a few times before he dared to speak.

"Wh-Why...the hell did...you want to show me this?!"

Road laughed and Lenalee's face reddened more as she ducked her head, mumbling apologies.

Allen found himself staring at a photograph of a red-headed German boy with no shirt, his white and black pants hanging low on his hips and showing off his toned abdomen. He wore black gothic style boots with buckles up to his knees, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck and billowed out behind him in what was probably the wind from the fan used in the photoshoot. A black headband held his spiky red hair off his face, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference with all the gel and wax holding it up into tall spikes that swerved jauntily off to the side of his head. An eyepatch with a design he couldn't quite make out completed the image.

That wasn't what made his face heat up.

The culprit of _that_ was the second figure in the image. A slightly shorter Japanese male was being held in the German's arms, his head tilted back as the taller boy's finger rested under his chin. The green eye of the red-head was focused partially up at the other's face.

The shorter boy's hair was long, reaching his lower back, and was dark blue, almost black. Allen noted silently that it was most likely the light from the shoot causing the hair to shimmer blue. It was swept up into a high ponytail with a red cord, leaving two pieces falling free by his temples, a fringe of bangs across his forehead. The long-haired boy was wearing tight black leather pants, laced all the way up the sides of both legs, and a white belt about his waist. His boots were also knee-high, but contained no buckles, a smooth solid black. The boy was shirtless as well and an odd tattoo adorned one of his pectoral muscles, a Japanese character with a half-moon circle around it on one side, tendrils of the tattoo snaking outwards like rays of the sun. Around both wrists, he wore laced arm-cuffs that reached to his elbows, strips of ragged material hanging from them as his hands pressed against the chest of the red-head, as if trying to push him away. Striking sapphire eyes glinted at the taller boy in the picture, and his face bore an expression of indifference.

Allen had only two thoughts upon seeing the photograph. One was obvious from the picture:

_The Japanese guy doesn't look like he wants to be there._

And the other about the same boy, which he desperately tried to ignore:

_Damn...he's hot..._

"Allen-kun?! ALLEN-KUN!"

Road's screech jerked him back into reality and Allen blinked, forcing his eyes away from the picture to look at her. The girl flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Well?"

The poor boy felt himself reddening further as he saw the mischievous spark in his girlfriend's golden orbs, his muscles tensing slowly.

_What could she possibly want me to say?!_

He opened his mouth, but Lenalee interrupted before he could speak, her own purple eyes sparkling. She had apparently recovered from her embarrassment and was smiling excitedly just like Road. Allen was suddenly reminded just how scary fangirls can be.

"Allen-kun, these are band members of Bleeding Lotus! Haven't you heard of them?"

Her finger pressed a key and the picture disappeared as a different window was brought up with a playlist, showing the song that was currently blaring out of the speakers.

"We're listening to 'Kouya no Kaze' **(1)** right now. Isn't Lavi-kun's voice gorgeous? That's the guy with red hair."

Lenalee clicked back to the photograph and pointed to the red-head. Road stifled a giggle.

"What do you think? Huh? Huh?"

Allen remained silent, listening to the song as he tried to come up with an opinion that would satisfy the testy girl. Soon enough, the lyrics took over and he found himself admiring the music. A bold lively tenor sung at the forefront while a smooth soft baritone backed it up.

_"Are hate 'ta kouya ni fukitsukeru kaze no kiba ga_

_Bokura no kizuna wo mata tame shite kita toshite mo_

_Taisetsu na anata wo daisuki na hito wo mamoru tame_

_Boku no mune ni umarete kita tsuyosa wo shinjite 'ru" _**(2)**

Then came the ending guitar solo. And god, it was beautiful. The guitarist was pouring out his emotion into the music, notes flitting in a dance that could only be called genius. Allen didn't even realize his eyes were closed until he felt a sharp jab at his side that jerked him back into reality a second time.

"Allen! Geez, stop spacing out!"

Road glared at him as his eyes opened and he felt himself blushing softly, raising one hand in an attempt to hide his heated cheek behind it as he glanced away from her.

"Ah, s-sorry...It's a cool song."

That seemed to satisfy the girl, because she giggled and faced the computer again, ignoring him. Lenalee chuckled gently as well, watching as Road began clicking through more pictures. Allen's eyes roamed back over to the computer and he watched as well, more subtly. There were mainly pictures of the red-head, called Lavi apparently, and the Japanese with long hair, but Road paused on one picture that included the entire band, chatting in hushed whispers to Lenalee.

The members were all posing with their respective instruments and the band logo "Bleeding Lotus" sprawled across the top of the photograph. Each member sported intricately-designed clothing with multiple layers and embellishments, flaunting the stereotypical "J-rock" style. The drummer was a wild-looking boy with brown hair sticking out in every direction, purple makeup tear marks painted under his eyes. He was holding up his drumsticks and grinning wide. The bassist stood to the right, a tall heavy-set bald kid. He was tanned and wore a strange set of decorated headphones over his ears, his solid black bass guitar hanging from his shoulder behind him, arms crossed before his chest. The boy's face was impassive. At the front of the entire group was that red-head German, his flaming hair sticking up and single green eye glinting as he held his red and black striped guitar in one hand, waving enthusiastically with the other. The final member stood on the left, the Japanese with long hair. This picture had different lighting than the other one, and it was clear that it was not affecting the color, meaning the boy's hair was actually dark blue and not black as Allen had supposed. His piercing blue eyes matched the cerulean electric guitar as he looked up at the camera, slender fingers poised over the frets and strings as if he'd merely paused for the picture before continuing.

Allen's eyes narrowed to get a better look at the Japanese, but suddenly the photograph was replaced by a close up of Lavi's face as the girls changed pictures again, giggling and fawning over the lead singer. The white-haired boy frowned as another picture of the Japanese and the German entangled in each other came up, the German clearly enjoying it while the Japanese clearly wasn't.

"Why are those two always pictured with each other?"

Lenalee looked up at Allen's question, but Road simply continued clicking through multiple shots of Lavi and the other boy together, flipping her hand out nonchalantly.

"Idiot, it's because they're lovers. Isn't that obvious?"

Allen raised an eyebrow as one photo flickered onto the screen in which the blue-haired boy was glaring off to the side with his arms folded as the red-head draped himself all over the boy from behind, a smile pasted on his face as he flashed the peace sign to the camera.

_Somehow I doubt that..._

::

About an hour later, Road's father Cyril Kamelot came downstairs to tell the kids it was time to go. Allen and Lenalee bid goodbye to Road as she clung to the former and took their leave.

"Whew...I can't stand more than a few hours with her..."

Allen sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples as he walked beside Lenalee. The Chinese girl glanced at him.

"I still don't know why you insist on staying together. She's a good friend, but she can be overbearing and demanding. I can't see anyone putting up with her long enough for a relationship to be honest."

"Yea, but...I'd feel bad if I broke up with her. I mean we've only just been going out for a month. I don't want to break her heart..."

Lenalee sighed at Allen's excuse and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Allen-kun...you've got to tell her sometime."

This caused the boy to perk up and he blinked at her, unconsciously rubbing a finger over the red scar across his left eye.

"B-But Lenalee! You're the only one who knows and-"

"It's not healthy to keep up an act of liking her when you don't. Especially when you're gay."

"L-L-Lenalee!!"

Allen's face burnt bright red and he stared down at his boots as the girl laughed lightly, his embarrassment only amusing her. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"C'mon, Allen. You've already told me so there's no use in hiding it. I saw the way you looked at those pictures on Road-chan's laptop. You've gotta come out of the closet sometime."

The boy twiddled his fingers uncomfortably and said nothing. Lenalee watched him for a few moments before they stopped in front of her house. She turned towards him and took his shoulders, bending down slightly to look in his eyes.

"Look, you don't have to rush it if you don't want to. Just keep in mind that a girl would prefer to hear something like that from the guy first before hearing it from someone else, or worse, finding it out herself. You'd hurt Road more that way than if you just broke up."

Allen lifted his head with a heavy sigh and nodded in understanding. Lenalee smiled encouragingly before releasing him and turning to go inside.

"Don't worry, Allen-kun! When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Ja ne!" **(3)**

He brightened up a little and waved at her as she disappeared inside the house.

"Thanks, Lenalee. See you tomorrow!"

::

A rush of smoke blasted into the air as the final chord rang over the sound system, signaling the finale of the second encore of the night. Fog poured over the stage as a pair of drumsticks made a cymbal sing out an extended roll, the heat from the blinding lights overhead was crushing. A bead of sweat found its way down the guitarist's neck as he held out his chord, eyes closed to the screaming of the crowd. He vaguely heard a suspiciously rabbit-like voice yelling energetically into the mic.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! **(4)** We love you all!"

_Here it comes...don't flinch, don't flinch..._

His fingers ran down the frets of the guitar, causing a small screech as he ended his chord with a flourish. Just as he finished, a heavy weight was slung around his shoulder, and he was jerked to the side into a hot, sweaty, one-armed embrace.

_Don't move...this is for publicity. Publicity. _

The guitarist felt his insides turn as the culprit of the embrace landed a sloppy kiss smack on his cheek. The insane noise from the fans increased in volume. He sighed in resignation and slowly opened his sapphire orbs to take in the sight of them, all pressed up against the stage, arms flailing. Knowing what was required of him, the boy swallowed his pride and let his guitar hang, one arm slinging as loosely as possible around the waist of the red-head beside him, his other hand waving once to the crowd in a dismissive movement. The forced look of calmness was hurting his face.

_And so ends another concert..._

Laughing, the red-head had the audacity to smooch him again in the same spot and walk with him off the stage, nearly skipping. He fought to maintain his composure as the other two band members followed them. The raving audience demanded a third encore but he caught sight of a curly-haired man with glasses waving them over to him, sniveling with a tissue to his nose.

_Che. The usual._

The second everyone is off-stage, he released his hold on the red-head and shoved him away, shooting a dark glare. The lead singer simply flashed him a grin.

"Aww, Yuu-chan, why ya gotta be like that?"

The Japanese saw the boy spin his guitar around behind himself and close in for a hug. He arched a slender eyebrow.

"Touch me and you f*cking die, baka usagi." **(5)**

That seemed to get the message across. The German kid held up both hands in a defensive move and stopped in his tracks.

"Ok, ok, I get it."

However, another pair of arms flung around his shoulders and he whirled his head to glare piercingly at the offender. The sniffling man was clinging to him like a long-lost father and son.

"Oh, Kanda-kun! That was -sniff- simply gorgeous! Excellent solo as usual! I'm so proud~!"

Just as he felt he could hold himself back from punching the man no longer, the man released him and attacked the other band members with a passion.

"I'm so proud of all of my boys!"

Rolling his eyes, the Japanese stalked off to his dressing room, ignoring the footsteps behind him. His long ponytail swung back and forth as he walked, and as he reached out to open the door to his room, another one rested on top of it. He bit down a feral snarl and ground out between clenched teeth.

"Lavi...I swear if you don't let go of me in one s-"

"Chill, Yuu-chan."

The hand retracted and he turned to see the smiling face of Lavi.

"I jus' wanted ta congratulate you on the amazin' solo. No one woulda guessed you improv'ed it."

A huff of indifference and he reached for the doorknob again, turning it and kicking his door open.

"Che."

Before the rabbit could protest, the guitarist shut the door in his face, slinging his guitar off his shoulder to put it away in the open case on the couch. He listened for any sign of protest from behind the closed door as he locked the music case and slumped onto the couch beside it. There was none.

A sigh escaped him as silence enveloped him, calming him down and easing the pressure in his head that he always got after a performance. His body relaxed and he felt a cool breeze from the ceiling fan blow gently across his sweaty skin, causing a pleasant cool sensation to wash over him. Eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to the relaxation.

Then his lovely silence was shattered.

"Yuu-chan, don't forget we have a live 'lovers' photoshoot in an hour, ok? Tiedoll promised the backstagers **(6)** and insists that you aren't late this time! See ya then!"

Happy footsteps pranced away from the door and he threw his head back on the couch, letting a hand flop over his eyes as he groaned at the ceiling and spouted a string of Japanese curses, painfully reminded of his situation.

Kanda Yuu hated concerts and fans. Especially fans.

* * *

1: "Kouya no Kaze" by Suzumura Kenichi means "Wind of the Wilderness".

2: Lyrics found at animelyrics(dot)com. No English translation yet available.

3: "Ja ne" means "see you later".

4: "Arigatou gozaimasu" means "thank you very much".

5: "Usagi" means "rabbit".

6: Lavi is referring to the concert attendees with backstage passes.

Also, "baka" means "idiot", but I didn't add that into the footnotes, because I assume anyone reading a D. Gray Man fan fiction should know that by now. Kanda says it enough. xD

So what do you think? Questions? Comments? R&R appreciated as always!


End file.
